The present invention relates generally as indicated to a handle attachment device for dust mops and the like including particularly an improved clip for attaching a handle to the shaft of a mop frame.
The handle attachment device of the present invention is particularly suited for relatively large or industrial-size dust mops, used to clean the floors of commercial and institutional buildings. The mop and frame arrangement may be of any suitable type as long as there is a mounting shaft or the like that is readily accessible so that a clip or other type of handle attachment device may be secured thereto. One such suitable mop and frame arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,454.
In the above-mentioned patent there is shown a clamp for attaching a handle to an accessible shaft on the frame of the dust mop. Such clamp includes two welded clip members that form a bifurcated clip with a pair of bent fingers of the middle clip member over a confronting surface area of the lower clip member. A further upper clip member pivotally secured to the middle clip member is resiliently biased to urge one end toward the lower clip member for holding an accessible shaft therebetween. A mounting bar riveted to the lower and middle clip members and pivotal with respect to the same is used to attach the clamp to a mop handle, and a slide on the mounting bar is movable over a tongue extension of the lower clip member to prevent such pivotal movement.